Our High School
by sanneshine
Summary: Everyone loves switching sides... and partners. Forbidden relationships are left as a secret, trust towards best friends are only as worthy as the number of letters there is to it with backstabbers. Scandals, romance, drama, friendship are all piled up together in Smash High's favorite clique. High school's not easy when you are, and life isn't fair when you're innocent.
1. Chapter One: Summer Flings and Things

**Chapter One**

By: prettysage

**SSHS Hallway, First Floor**

"Hey, Zelly!" a familiar voice called out.

Zelda Hyrule, one of the most popular girls in Super Smash High, looked back to see who called her name.

With a smile slowly appearing on her face after discovering who, she answered, "Hey, Peach! What's up?"

Peach Toadstool, the best friend of Zelda had always been there for her; through thick and thin.

Despite Zelda being a 5'7.5 and Peach being a 5'4, they still manage to be the best of the best.

"How was summer?" Peach asked.

Zelda flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "It...," she nervously paused and continued, "It was _so _boring!"

Peach, noting the tense tone, she asked with suspicion, "Why? What did you do?"

Zelda cowered as she noticed the leery look on Peach's eyes.

"I _told _you. I went to the party and nothing really happened. It was _so _uninteresting!" Zelda said confidently, which convinced Peach.

"Aww... I wish I was there to keep you company. But I just had to go spend some family time at Sony," Peach said.

Zelda tilted her head, "How was Sony City, though?"

Peach's eyes began to gleam with excitement, "It was really fun! We went to a lot of nice spots and all. _But _the bad thing about it is that people stared at me in such a _strange _way, as if they knew I was a foreigner just by looking at me for a second."

Zelda didn't know what to say so she answered by giving a laugh.

There was silence between them until Peach broke it, "Hey... Who'd you see at the par-"

"Hey, ladies!" Link joined in, wrapping his arms around Peach.

Peach immediately turned around, "Link!"

Link responded by giving her a short kiss.

"Hey, Zelda," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered flatly.

Link sighed and licked his lips, staring at Zelda's disappointed expression.

"So,'' he turned to Peach, "How've you been?"

"I've been great! But I really missed you. A _lot."_

Link laughed. "Of course, no one can go on without me. I'm _irresistible_," he teased.

"Of course, you are," Peach praised, drawing closer to him, "That's why you're mine."

Peach and Link began to involve in deep kisses.

"Zelda!" a familiar voice shouted.

Zelda recognized that voice and started to become excited. Peach and Link pulled away to see who caught their attention.

"Ike!" Zelda said happily.

Ike grabbed her from behind and began to caress her neck then kissed it, leading to her lips.

"I've missed you so much, Zel," he whispered into her ear, "Let's go find a room."

Zelda glanced at Link, who was glaring.

She turned back at Ike, smiling cunningly, "Sure."

Ike began to lead her to an empty classroom nearby until Link came and suddenly snatched Zelda's arm away from Ike.

Ike stared at him with bewilderment, "What the hell is your problem?"

Link let go of Zelda's arm, being ashamed after what he realized.

Zelda raised a brow at him.

"Sorry, Ike. I just need...," he halted, raking his dirty blonde hair, "I need to ask her something about her dad."

Ike glared at him for a period of time. "Fine," he excused him then abided, "But I _need_ my girl back."

Link gave him a weak smile, "Are you cool with this?"

Ike, continuing to wither at Link, said, "I have to go somewhere, anyway."

"See you later, babe," Ike gave Zelda a kiss then fled.

Zelda scoffed at Link, crossing her arms.

"I'll be back in a second," Link told Zelda.

Link walked towards Peach.

"What was that?" Peach asked, witnessing what happened.

"Which?" Link attempted to lie.

Peach scowled at him, "You suddenly just shut me out and went to pull _Zelda_ away from Ike!"

"Sorry, Peach, I'll talk to you later. I have to ask something about... Zelda's dad."

"Why?"

Link stuttered, "I-I have to... ask about her dad... since... since he's..."

"_Since he's_?"

Link came up with a lie, "Well, you know, since my dad works with her dad, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

"Can I see you on lunch? I'll be discussing things with Zelda for awhile."

"I can wait," Peach answered.

"I wouldn't want you to be waiting for me."

"Yeah, but I want to."

Link sighed with annoyance, "Look, Peach, it really is _serious_, OK?"

Seeing the hard look on Link's eyes, she gave up.

"Fine. I'll see you in lunch," she bid and kissed him then left.

Link walked back to Zelda. "Now, we can talk."

"You are a _horrible _liar," Zelda laughed.

Link laughed back, slowly pulling her to that empty classroom.

"Are you _crazy_?"

"You wouldn't want anyone to hear about what we did during summer, would you?"

Zelda had to agree with him, so she went in the dark classroom.

"What classroom is this?" Zelda asked, scrolling around.

Link then locked the door.

Zelda turned her back.

"What are you _planning_, Herime?"

"Nothing, really," Link said, going closer to Zelda's body.

He began to stare deeply in her eyes, caressing her neck, leading to her hand.

He slowly fondled with her long fingers then intertwined.

"Link, we can't do this," Zelda sadly told him.

Link frowned, "Nobody has to find out."

Zelda rolled her eyes, pulling herself away from him, "What we did didn't mean _anything_. We were _drunk_, Link."

"It _does _mean something," Link refused to lose, "Haven't you heard that drunk people express theirselves truly, never telling a lie?" Link fought.

Zelda stood, defeated, but still refused to accept. "I can still be able to lie when I'm drunk. I have control."

Link stepped closer to Zelda. "Actions speak louder than words, Zelda."

**Girls' Restroom, Second Floor**

"I wonder what's wrong with Zelda's dad," Peach told a girl as she applied pink lipgloss on her lips.

The girl brushed her hair, slowly saying, "Seems to be bothering him."

"Yeah, I know, right? You saw what just _happened_. It was as if it was really important."

"Must be, considering what happened during summer," the raven-haired girl replied, being uninterested.

Peach stared at her, "What?"

"Nothing," the girl said combing her eyelashes with black mascara.

Peach ignored what she said earlier.

"I really want to find out what it is but I'm kind of afraid to ask him about it," Peach pouted.

The raven-haired girl placed her brush back on her black handbag. "You _should_ ask him. Secrets are a bad addition to a relationship. Distrust could occur and when there's distrust, there will be _no_ relationship."

"Oh my gosh!" Peach snapped. "I don't want to end my relationship with Link! He's too _perfect!_"

"So, _do_ something if you really are willing to keep your relationship with Link."

"You're _so_ right!"

"Great. I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind," the girl told her, placing her cosmetics in her black handbag.

"Oh, OK. Thanks for the advice, Celia."

"No problem. Anything for a friend," Celia said then left the restroom.

Peach began to stare at herself on the square mirror. "I love Link...," she whispered to herself.

"... and I know he loves me, too."

**Football Field**

"Hey, Ike, you're back!" Pit greeted, throwing a football at him. "I thought you said that you were going to get 'intimate' with Zelda."

Ike caught the ball, "_Unfortunately_, Link had to talk to Zelda about her dad or something like that."

"Talk to her about something involving her dad? That's a pretty lame excuse... Wait – Did you say, 'Link?"

"Yeah."

"Link _Herime_?" Pit asked, being sure.

"Yeah, why? As far as I'm concerned, he's the _only_ 'Link' in our school and probably is in the entire city." Ike asked, noticing the weird questioning.

"Ike, you do know that Link and Zelda had history."

"Ancient."

Pit rolled his eyes. "People can reunite, you know?"

Ike scoffed. "Pit, the last thing that I need is jealousy, so fuck off."

"I'm just saying because-"

"_Because _what, Pit?" Ike being slightly irritated.

"Haven't you heard about what happened?"

"_What _happened?"

"You don't know?"

"How the _fuck _am I supposed to know? I had a _fucking _cold, dipshit."

"So, you _don't_ know what happened during the party _Snake_ threw during summer?"

Ike stared at Pit, being rather interested.

"Why? What happened?" Ike asked, being very interested.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't be the one to tell you this, but..."

"Just tell me, you shithead! I hate this stupid suspense you're giving me!"

Pit frowned. "Link fucked Zelda."

**AN: Umm, Herime = Hero of Time, HAHAHA.**

**Hey there, everyone. It's Sage and I just want to inform you that I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES. Please do not be angry with my decision, I just have a better "feel" to it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter Two: Easy Z

**Chapter Two**

By: prettysage

**Football Field**

"W-what?... N... no... you're shitting me," Ike said, lost in words. He couldn't believe what Pit told him.

Pit frowned, "I'm sorry, man, it's true."

Ike's temper rise. "Why the _fuck_should I believe _you_? You're probably the biggest liar in school!"

Pit got offended then told him, "Fuck you, Ike! If you don't fucking believe me, then go ask anyone who went to Snake's party! And I never really asked you to _believe _me. The least you can fucking do is listen, asshole."

"Well, why should I fucking listen to you?"

"_Go fucking ask the people who went to Snake's party!"_Pit fought.

"Why should I listen to them, too? _Everyone's_a god damn _liar_!"

Pit tightened his fist. "Why don't you go check on Zelda? Link's probably _fucking_ her again!"

Ike glared at him. "No, you know what, arm Pit? Why don't you just _shut the fuck up_?"

Pit looked slightly scared because of the threatening look painted on Ike's face, so he waited for him to continue talking.

"My _girlfriend_and I are fucking faithful. We trust each other and keep no secrets. If Link Herime, laid a fucking finger on her, she'd tell me. And I, of course, will beat the shit out of him."

Pit glared back at him, "Why don't you go take a visit to your 'girlfriend' then? Seems like she committed some adultery with your biggest rival."

Pit left Ike and went to hang out with his other friends.

Did Zelda really cheat on him with Link? Did she really allow Link to fuck her? Was that really why Link asked to speak with Zelda alone? Were they going to fuck behind his back?

Thousands of questions began to form on Ike's head, making him paranoid...

... and what better way to find out the answer by taking action?

**SSHS Hallways, Second Floor**

"Peach!" a familiar voice called out. She turned around and saw one of her very favourite minions, Rosalina.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Positive. As always," Peach replied.

Rosalina stared at her blankly.

"What?" Peach asked, "Is there something on my face? Hair? Tell me!"

"Your mourning period has ended so quickly," Rosalina told her.

"Wh-What? Well, _excuse _me! How dare you say that! There was nothing to _mourn_ about during summer! Keep talking nonsense and you'll never be invited to _any_ of my parties."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, Peach! Please forgive me!"

"Fine. Now, bring me some frozen yogurt with some peaches on top. Natural."

Rosalina nodded as she hurriedly left to get her yogurt.

**SSHS Dark Room, First Floor**

"Come on, Zelda," Link said as he whispered in her ear.

"Why are you so afraid? _No one_ knows."

"Link, we're both in a relationship with _other _people," Zelda informed him.

Link let go of her hand, rolling his eyes and sighed. He pressed his middle finger on his cheek.

"Look, Zel. I waited... _waited _for such a long time for us to be together again. I _missed _you."

Zelda, frowning, answered, "What about Peach? She... She's my best friend."

"Peach would want you to be happy, Zel."

"Link, she _loves _you."

"I _fucking _can't stand it when I see you and Ike together. It makes me so _fucking _mad."

Zelda scowled. "Do you remember what happened during our past relationship?"

"Zelda, I'm _sorry_... I didn't mean to hurt you. You knew I couldn't stay here for long, my mom needed me in Termina..."

Zelda glared at him. "But..."

"...But?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "You have never thought about what you did, haven't you?"

"_What _did I do?"

Zelda looked away, walking towards the door.

Link raised his arms in defeat. "Whatever."

**SSHS Hallways, ****First Floor**

Ike walked swiftly, heading towards the place he last saw Zelda. He heard people whispering as he passed by, but he ignored it.

_Everyone wants attention, _he thought.

He wanted to know the truth but...

... at the same time, he was afraid.

He felt like he shouldn't know and just keep it to himself and just keep dating Zelda and just push Link away whenever he went near her.

Ike and Zelda have been dating for five months, which is the longest relationship the two of them has ever been on.

They had no fights, no arguments or whatsoever. Just love, peace and sex. Now that Herime is in the picture, he might not be sure of the streak. Link would probably jump in and try to beat Ike.

... as usual.

Ike's biggest rival was Link and Link's, was him, of course. There would always be an amazing performance by them if they were competing against each other.

Ike should've seen this fucker coming. Link had always flirted with Zelda eversince.

_But, fucking _his girl went a bit too far. He didn't really know if it's true or not but it was already good enough to convince him. He was going to show Link. He was going to beat the shit out of him.

_Because no one fucks with __**his **__girl._

Ike finally stopped and scrutinized the area where he last saw Zelda with Link.

Where the fuck were they at?

Then, he just knew the answer.

He walked towards the room where he was planning to get 'intimate' with Zelda.

He heard two indistinct tones of voices speaking and... _moaning._..

And he was _very _familiar with those voices.

**SSHS Hallways, Second Floor**

Peach stood near the locker, waiting for her frozen yogurt.

_Where the hell is Rosalina?_ she questioned herself.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

A new message.

It was a video.

There was a few words saying:

_Please watch this video and once you do, send it to all who you know._

Peach raised her brow as she pressed 'play.'

_Broadcasting live! Here at Snake's party..., _a drunk redhead said and continued, _A... reunion... of two lovers!_

Peach gasped as she saw who they were.

It was Link and Zelda.

They were having sex on a _stool. _Zelda sat on Link's lap, her long legs wrapped against his body. They were kissing deeply and moaning. Zelda was bouncing a little on top of Link's... ahem.

Link then stood up and pushed some guy away from the sofa. He laid Zelda on it and got on top of her and began to kiss her again. Zelda lightly squeezed his ass then slid his pants down. She then dug her nails under his black shirt, raking his back.

"_Ugh, Link!"_ she moaned as he thrusted. Link sneaked his hands under her short dress and pulled her cheeky panties down.

He began to thrust harder and harder.

"_Ugh! Ugh! Ugghh! Link!"_

He then found a way under her blouse and felt her breasts. _"I love you, Zelda... Always did..."_

Peach felt hot tears fall off as she struggled to hold her cellphone, watching the video. What made it much worse about it being true is that _everyone _knowing it is.

They had sex in front everyone and making themselves be the center of attention, by practically breaking Snake's family couch.

Zelda pushed him a little farther. "_Wait, Link!" _

He then stopped for a moment.

_"Faster... and harder," _she told him_._

Link smiled and obeyed, and he _did_ went harder _and _faster.

Suddenly, someone with long blue hair pulled Link away from Zelda, "_That's enough, Herime. Ike's gonna fuck you up when he finds out."_

_Awwwww, _the spectators sadly said.

Wait, was that Marth who pulled Link away? Marth never really was a big fan of parties and alcohol. Why would he be there?

The video ended.

Peach wiped tears from her eyes as she went downstairs. She couldn't believe it...

As soon as she got to the first floor, she saw Ike punch a door open. Everyone began to circle around him.

**xxxxxxx**

"Ike!" a familar soft voice called out his name. "What's wrong?"

It was Zelda.

He looked inside the room and saw a couple, who _weren't _Link and Zelda fucking.

"Sorry," he said in embarrassment while closing the door.

He then turned to his girlfriend. "Zelda."

"Huh?" she answered, looking innocently at him.

He gripped her shoulders, piercing his cloudy, blue eyes on her sapphire's.

"I need you...," he started, still staring deeply at her, "I need you to tell me that you didn't fuck Link."

Zelda took a deep breath, having a pitiful look on her face. "How'd – Who told you?"

Ike ignored what she asked. "_Did_ you or did you _not_ sleep with Link?"

She wrinkled the corners of her mouth. "I... I can't. I-"

"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll speak for you," Peach said, barging in.

She took out her cellphone and handed it to Ike. "Here you go, Ike. Watch the video."

Zelda looked at Peach madly and bewildered at the same time. "What'd you show him?"

Ike pressed the button. He raised his brow as he listened to what the drunk girl was saying. His eyes widened as he saw the rest.

"Peach, what'd you show him?" Zelda staring at Peach, frightened.

Seeing the angered yet disappointed look on Ike's face and the familiar 'sound effects,' she knew what he was watching.

"Peach! What the fuck?" Zelda said hoarsely, wanting to cry, "You're supposed to be my bestfriend!"

Peach, bitchily looked at her, pointing at Ike, "Yeah, and you're supposed to be _his _girlfriend."

Zelda, fearful to see the look on Ike's face, turned her head towards him anyway.

"I'm sorry, Ike... We were drunk! And... and-"

"Don't talk to me," Ike told her sharply, "I need to think."

"But, Ike, I-"

"You know what, Zelda? This just isn't fun for me anymore," he gulped and continued, "I _fucking _trusted you."

Small tears started to fall on her face. "I'm sorry, Ike. I really am."

"For, _what, _exactly?" he barked, "You have a _lot o_f things to apologize for."

"Ike, we were-"

"Don't _fucking _talk to me, Zelda!" he shouted to her then walked away.

Link, who witnessed the two-second ago event, ran over to Zelda once Ike stormed off.

"What happened?" Link asked Zelda, "Why are you crying?"

Zelda's eyes widened as she saw Ike walking back here. "Link!"

Link turned around and-

_Bam._

A nice hit to Link's right eye.

"Asshole," Ike told him, glaring then left.

"Aww, fuck!" Link complained, cupping his right eye.

Zelda knelt and grabbed his arm, helping him up. "Let's go to the-"

Peach slapped Zelda's face.

"I always knew you were a whore," Peach told Zelda, "But I never took you for a liar, too."

Zelda held her left cheek, trying to let all the stinging go away.

Link frowned at her.

Zelda scoffed.

**Zelda's Home**

Zelda continuously called Ike's phone, who _continuously _sent her to voicemail.

"Ike, this is my thirtieth message. I'm so sorry... Can we meet?"

Zelda stopped as she laid on her bed.

She had went back home once lunch break began. She couldn't stand all the guilt and all the horrible attention she was getting from the people at school. They would stare and start whispering horrible things about her and others would mimic her by moaning arousingly.

So, she got in her car and left and lied to her father that she wasn't feeling well.

She then glanced at her phone, seeing a few new messages. Hoping who she thought it would be, she rolled her eyes.

They were from Link.

She opened one and it said:

_We need to talk. Star Fox Cafe at five._

She gripped her black cell.

_What makes you think I'm sneaking around with you?_

She awaited for him to answer.

_Just do it. Syl._

Zelda scowled. Was he telling her what to do?

"Whatevs,'' she said, glancing at the clock.

3:39 pm

Time goes by fast.

... when you're having fun.

**Star Fox Cafe**

**5:19 pm**

Zelda panted heavily as she walked to the cafe. She then looked through Star Fox Cafe's clear window and saw a familiar blonde boy.

She couldn't believe why exactly she was here.

She would question herself, 'Why am I doing this, again?'

Not thinking twice, she entered the glass door, then glanced at him and sat.

"You're, uh, kinda late...," Link began but stopped as he saw the suppressed facial expression on her face.

"Here," Link told her, handing her a cup, "It's, umm, a cappuccino...?"

Zelda raised a brow on him.

"... or whatever you call it! I don't know why you, girls have to make everything sound fancy."

Zelda took it, then sipped. She gazed back at Link's eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you. I just-"

Zelda smiled sadly at him, "It's actually _both_ of our faults."

Link smiled softly at her, "I know."

He caressed her cheek. "Does it still hurt?"

Zelda smiled widely at him, "Um, yeah. It does."

She grabbed Link's hand, pushing it away from her face.

She knew what Link was planning. He wanted to steal her away from Ike. Hesitating, Zelda just couldn't resist him. She wouldn't blame herself, though. Link was _dangerously _attractive with his dirty blonde hair, cyan-blue eyes, tan skin and well-built body.

"I thought you learned your lesson already," Zelda glared.

Link stared deeply into her eyes. "Look, Zel. I really did mean what I said earlier. I _want _to be with you."

"Well, it didn't seem that way when you spent a _whole _summer vacation avoiding me."

"What?"

"You didn't even bother to check me! Not a single visit from you," she sharply said in a quiet voice, trying not to grab attention.

"Zel... You know I couldn't and-"

"Oh, you could have!" Zelda interrupted, "... but you just wouldn't."

Zelda's eyes began to tear up. She could feel all the past sorrow catching up to her now, draining all the strength she had put up with the pain.

"You couldn't even acknowledge my existence," she added.

Link's eyes began to tear a little, too. The sight of seeing someone he really cared about made him weak...

... and all the thoughts of what he did.

He began to stare at her pitifully then kissed her forehead. "Zel, I'm sorry..."

She looked at him, surprised, "Don't do that... These employees know-"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care. I want to be with you," Link stated.

Zelda stared at him deeply, wanting to cry. Her eyes formed humongous tears that fell uncontrollably.

"Link," she whispered hoarsely.

It was obvious that she was going to cry from the tone of her voice and he couldn't help it. He wanted to cry, too, but not in public, especially when there were people that know him.

The thought of what he did to Zelda broke him little by little. He knew that he avoided her the whole summer when he visited. She tried to get him back, doing her best to grab his attention but he just wouldn't even step on her front door to even say "Hi."

Zelda apologized, "I just needed to tell you that... It still hurts me everytime I look at you."

Link held her hand. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm _much_ more experienced, now."

Zelda smiled and laughed as she wiped a tear from her left eye.

Zelda squeezed his hand then stood, "Well, I... gotta go. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us."

Link laughed. "Why are you so worried? I don't have a relationship with Peach anymore."

"But I do have one with Ike," she told him as she continued to walk out the door, "Plus, we can't 'cause you know... some people know..."

"Zelda," Link grabbed her long arm, "Promise me that you'll end things with Ike as soon as possible."

Zelda paused and stared at him.

Was he telling her what to do? _Again_?

Break up with Ike to be with him? For what reason exactly?

She _loved _Ike although he may be not as good as Link in bed, but... she loved him. And that's what matters.

Ike and her had never had an argument for the past five months. Plus, their relationship count has been the longest the two has ever been on.

... But would she break her 'new record boyfriend' to go run off with her first?

Zelda gave a quick kiss on Link's lips. "Promise."


	3. Chapter Three: Fuck Love, Consider Drugs

**Chapter Three**

**By: prettysage**

**Peach's House, 5:00 pm**

"I hate her!" Peach screamed, "Why would she do this to me! What a _fucking _bitch! Daisy, I thought Link loved me!"

Rosalina stared at Peach in shock. She always knew Peach as a calm, optimistic girl that had some 'do this for me' problems but _this_? _This_ was unbelievable. Peach was crying, screaming, cursing out Zelda's name with every curse available...

... and she was being such a _bitch._

"Geezus, Peach," Daisy said, tossing a box of Kleenex to her, "Quit being such a faggot!"

Daisy was Peach's first cousin. She had caramel brown hair, medium length that was always frizzy (ew). Unlike Peach, Daisy wasn't as materialistic and whiney as her. She was tomboy-ish, having great interest for sports, _especially_ volleyball.

Peach took out all the tissues from the box and stuffed it in her face and cried harder.

She then threw the box at Daisy. "Because you don't understand!"

The box hit Daisy right at her face, which pissed her off.

"Oh, you fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Peach stared at her blankly, not shaken by her threat. "Get out of my house."

"What?" Daisy said, furious.

"I said," Peach repeated, "Get out of my fucking house. I don't need unsupportive twats like you in my life."

Rosalina stared at the two, frightened.

As she gazed into the two rivals' eyes, she began to think of the reason why they were quarrelling in the first place. When she found the reason, she thought it was stupid. So stupid she wanted to laugh.

So she did.

**Zelda's House, 9:18 pm**

"Can we do it?" Link begged.

"No," Zelda frankly answered, sitting on her queen-sized bed.

It was a lovely Saturday night and all Zelda wanted to do was relax, but having a certain 'someone' as her own neighbour wasn't as easy as it seems.

"Why not? I thought we...," Link started, "...you know... promised?"

Zelda scoffed. "We didn't promise anything about having sex!"

Zelda continued doing her homework. She wanted to finish all of her homework for _all_ of her subjects and if that subject didn't have an assignment, she'll _make_ one.

Link was hurting her feelings now. She regretted making a promise with a stupid pervert that just wanted to open up her legs, instead of her feelings.

Link sighed as he watched Zelda tap her pencil on her headboard.

"I need to do my homework, OK? Oh, and about that promise, I'm gonna have to break that."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

Zelda, who refused to make eye contact with him, said, "I don't think I should do this with you. It's not right."

Link stared at her in astonishment. "Zel, come one. Make this fun..."

Zelda dropped her pencil and glared at him, "_Fun_? Is this what it's all about? Don't you _ever_ stop thinking about sex, Link? Is that the only thing that's in your mind?"

"I didn't mean it that way," he apologized.

"Oh, yes you did!" she blasted him then mimicked, "Oh Zelda! Let's go find a room and fuck every five minutes so Ike can give me another black eye 'cause the other eye is feeling lonely!"

Link, who was obviously hurt, said, "You know that I really like you. It's not always about fucking."

"Well, you sure have a _way_ of showing a person that you _really_ like them," Zelda lashed out, "Your so-called _honesty_ baffles me, Link. It really does."

"Can we just talk about it then?"

Zelda scowled. "About_ what_?"

Link sighed as he said, "We need to talk about the party. About what happened. It's serious."

"Why would you want to talk about it when _everyone's_ already doing that?! We're the talk of school!" Zelda roared, "Or do you wanna talk about me being a slut, whore and a fucking homewrecker who probably has STDs already? Which one do you want to talk about, Link, huh?"

Zelda was just stressed about everything. Her social life was practically taking over three-fourths out of the remaining. She wanted to cry right in front of him, but she held it back in. She doesn't want to cry anymore. She doesn't want to be weak anymore...

... in front of people.

Link fixated his eyes back at her furious ones, changing the subject, "Then I'll show myself to the door."

Zelda faked-smile. "Then I shall do the honors of opening it for you."

**Falcon Gym, 10:02 pm**

"Ike, I think you should stop and call it a day. You've been here since three!" a tall, muscular guy said.

Ike dropped the heavy two-hundred pound barbell. "Alright then."

He grabbed his towel and wiped off all the sweat from his face and arms then hung his large dark blue duffel bag on his right shoulder while pulling his car key out. "You didn't need to complain so much about me staying too long. Just say that you don't want me around, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon stared at him in bewilderment while Ike began to head for the exit. He knew there was something stuck up in his ass today; his attitude, his facial expressions...

... he wasn't himself today. There was something wrong with him.

"Look here, Ike," Captain Falcon snapped as Ike stopped, "You've been here since you got dismissed from school and you haven't seem to be a least bit tired! I just thought that you should go home and take a break because you've overworked yourself."

Ike continued walking to the exit, ignoring what the captain had told him.

"Is there anything that you're not telling anyone?" Captain Falcon questioned, "Are you on drugs, Ike?"

Ike still didn't respond. He was now at the exit.

Captain Falcon grabbed his arm and scolded, "Ike, are you on _drugs_?!"

Ike pulled his arm away and opened the entrance/exit door.

"No," Ike answered, "But I might consider it."

He shut the door.

**AN: This one's short but there are more to come in the next chapter! Please be patient with my laziness and thank you so much for your reviews (support). You guys never gave up on me. Thanks a lot, guys. You guys are the best.**


	4. Chapter Four: Elephant in the Room

**Chapter Four**

By: prettysage

**SSHS Campus**

A lovely Monday morning it was... _much_ lovelier than that very Saturday night.

School buses came to drop over kids whose parents are too caught up in their own life_,_ or probably because they couldn't afford the raging gas prices.

On Smash High, various types of cliques were all scattered throughout the campus; some sticking in different groups but the same classification, some sticking in where they're supposed to be, some who keep switching cliques because of their multi-personality, and some that just go to any clique because _their_ clique isn't on campus yet.

Stoners hung out at isolated areas, laughing their maryjane breaths out while taking turns at puffs so they'd actually find a reason to love Monday... or simply just school. Oh, and you can sometimes find Link or Ike there.

Athletes were always spotted at the field, playing ball or in the parking lot making out with their girlfriends. Once again, you can find Link, Ike _or_ Pit around these areas... sometimes Peach and at rare cases, even Zelda.

The 'band people' were always in the school's entrance, playing guitars and whatever instrument they hold is called.

The geeks hung out at the school library, playing with their laptops and... _oh my gawd_, are those Yu-Gi-Oh cards? Pit's half of that, by the way.

On the _other_ side of the library, _that's_ where all the overachievers hang out (besides the office); doing homework, projects, surfing the web and doing anything that's simply over the top. You can usually find Zelda here with them but_ only_ in mornings.

"Hey," a redhead whispered to a short, dark-haired girl, "Did you hear about Zelda?"

The short girl dropped her pen on the table gently as the fiery-haired girl called her.

She honestly didn't like Zelda and that was the truth.

"What happened?" the short, dark-haired girl asked.

"Nana, she got slapped by Peach, her _best_ friend!" the redhead exclaimed.

Nana gawked in surprise. "What? No way!"

The redhead nodded. "I heard she cheated on Ike."

The moment her friend had said that, Nana's heart dropped.

... because it was her turn to fall in love.

Nana held back a smile.

"Why would she do that?"

"They said she was drunk," her friend answered.

Nana laughed, "That's what they all say."

**Football Field**

A tall, curvy blonde girl walked across the football field, feeling eyes fixated on her... or her body. The athletes had stopped playing football to have a good look at her. They began howling as she passed by but the blonde did not stop.

Her ponytail swung side to side as she tried to reach the school entrance, but just before she could walk a step further, a loud, attentive noise was heard.

"You better back off, you fucking faggot," a dark-blued hair boy threatened.

The blue-haired boy was fending off another boy who was playing football and happened to bump into him while he was passing by.

"Oh, sorry, Ike," the boy apologized as he distanced himself. Once he went back to playing football, his friends were laughing at him.

Ike caught the tall blonde looking at him and smiled. "Hey, Sam."

Samus smiled back as she walked towards him, "You sure have transformed into something rebellious."

"I guess you could say that," Ike smirked, "How've you been? In case you haven't been told, but school started a week ago."

Samus laughed at his joke.

"You guys knew I would be staying a little later in Sony."

"Sony? So, you saw Peach there?" Ike asked.

Samus replied, "Yeah, her and her royal pain in the ass family."

"What?" Ike laughed.

"They're all so happy, they should have Jolly Rancher flavors named after them," she told him.

The two laughed for awhile but there was a small silence afterwards until Samus broke it.

"So, what's this thing I heard about you and Zelda?" Samus asked, crossing her arms.

Ike sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I heard you guys almost got suspended," Samus laughed, "What did you guys do? I heard some other stuff but I never believed them. What happened?"

Ike looked away and gave another sigh, but this time, it was a sad one.

"They forgot to mention Link, eh?" Ike said as he forced a smile.

Samus raised her eyebrow, "What?"

The moment she saw a reflection of pain and confusion in Ike's eyes, she had already knew and for the first time in her life has she ever seen Ike close to... _crying_?

She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't _believe_ what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it.

Ike's eyes became much hazier than how it usually is, but this time... you could tell that this cloudy pair were finally about to rain.

It looked so sad and melancholic that she, herself wanted to cry just by gazing into it.

She couldn't believe that innocent, angelic _Zelda_ would actually do this to him. It's obvious that she has no idea how much Ike sacrifices for her.

"No...," Samus said in shock, "... it's true? That they...?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Samus walked closer to him and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Ike," Samus said, "You'll get through it,"

She then hugged him tightly but let go when she realized people were staring. She got annoyed of their nosy asses so shouted to stop fucking staring, in which Ike joined in with.

What a temper.

Ike then gave a sad smile, "I can see why everyone lies."

"What?" Samus asked in confusion of his sudden comment. "Why?"

"Because the truth hurts."

**Zelda's Home**

**12:41 pm**

Zelda laid in her bed, clutching the sides of her pillow while burying her face in it, screaming and crying.

_I hate everything. I don't like anything anymore. I hate it, I hate everything. I hate myself!_

She was absent today. She knew she would regret it one day, but not today. She hated herself so much she didn't have the energy to go to school while people whispered profane things about her and laughed.

_Ugh, I should seriously consider home schooling, _she thought.

All she could do was cry, think, scream and anything depressing.

_Ike, I'm sorry, I hate myself, _she thought again.

Zelda had some other things in mind but Ike was the thought she prioritized...

...plus, she was sure that... oh nevermind.

She thought about Link. She knew she hurt him but he hurt her first, so, that's payback.

Her house was so silent that any quiet voice would be considered as loud as the music Ike plays in his car.

_I miss you, Ike._

"Mochi!" Zelda shouted as she heard loud steps heading towards her.

A small teacup Pomeranian stopped running and sat on the carpet in front of her bed.

Zelda grabbed her teacup pom and hugged it, "Oh, Mochi, I hate everything. Ike hates me now. I hate myself, Mochi."

Zelda hugged her dog tighter, "You don't hate me, don't you?"

Mochi just beamed her eyes up Zelda's face innocently, then jumped off her arms and ran out her room.

Zelda frowned. "You hate me, too..."

She then realized that the reason Mochi ran out was because there was knocks on her door.

_Oh no. Please don't be-_

"Zelda!" a male voice called out that wasn't Link's _and_ unfortunately, wasn't Ike's either.

Zelda stood up and took a glance at her door, not the door that Link passes through but the regular door that you're supposed to enter and exit through normally.

"It's Marth."

Zelda raised her left eyebrow, "Are you stalking me? How do you know where I live?"

"I've been watching over you!" Marth exclaimed.

"What?!"

Marth mentally slapped himself, realizing how wrong that sounded.

"We need to-"

"I have my house phone right next to me. _Leave_ or I'll call my uncle," she interrupted.

"Your _uncle_?"

"He's a cop," Zelda answered.

Marth face palmed himself, "It's about the party, OK?"

Zelda scoffed.

"_Why _does everyone want to hear about it? It's none of your business! _Gawd, _will you people just _leave _me alone? It was a mistake, OK? There I said it, now leave!" she screamed.

Marth rolled his eyes at her arrogance, "Wow, so this is how you're going to treat the person who saved you from going any further with Link?"

Zelda tried to recall what happened in the party. She had some of the 'thoughts' again but shrugged it off and remembered someone pulling Link away from her.

Yup, it was Marth who pulled Link away.

Marth could then hear Zelda unlocking the door.

She crept it open slowly and asked, "What?"

She then saw him holding a paper bag.

"Here," Marth said as he handed her the bag.

"Uhh, what is this?" she asked, raising the brown paper bag in his face.

"I brought you three," Marth told her.

Zelda stared at him in confusion as she gripped the bag tighter, "What are you saying?"

Marth sighed.

"You might be pregnant."

**AN: So what do you think? I foreshadowed lots of things already for you to figure out. It's a bit cliché but oh what the hell. **

**Please review! I like the feeling of getting lots of reviews. It makes me happy and proud of the effort I put in. Thanks guys.**


End file.
